When Fantasy and Reality Collide
by Another Twilight Fan
Summary: What will happen when the world of Twilight collides with an unsuspecting high school. Only two girls know who they are. What will happen when these girls end up involved with your favorite fictional characters? New chapters up R&R please!
1. Preface: Only in my dreams

**Author's note: I have no idea if I am posting this the right way. I don't know if I need that disclaimer thingy or anything but I'll do it anyway because a bunch of people do. I don't own Twilight nor the wonderful characters in it. Stephenie Meyer created the whole Twilight world. Though, I did create some of the characters in this fanfic...but not the ones that you all are familiar with. So, if anyone has any advice please let me know, cause I'm really not tech savy and I'm a little confused. So I guess you can read on now, hopefully my story doesn't suck too bad. This story is pretty much my fantasy typed out.**

I sat down on the luxurious suede couch. I looked to my right to see Alisia sitting next to me, her face wore more excitement than I thought possible. I felt a bubble in the pit of my stomach, working its way to my throat, I had to bite my lip to keep a foolish grin off my face, and fight the urge to shout out in joy. I slowly looked to my left; I knew who I would see before I even saw them. The Cullens. They looked at me with weary eyes, a noticeable tension in the room. My mind told me I should be afraid, but then I looked into his eyes, and that bubble of ecstasy grew to the point where I thought it should surely burst. He stepped closer to me, curiosity filling those topaz eyes…curiosity and something else I couldn't place. I had been searching for eyes like is for quite some time now. I knew he was about to speak, I closed my eyes, waiting to hear my siren's song. He opened his mouth, but all I heard was…Janis Joplin? Confusion raked over me, and suddenly I felt that bubble lurch, pulling me into darkness. Janis Joplin was all I could hear. I opened my eyes, cursing my annoying ringtone, and answered my phone.

"Are you up yet?" I heard Alisia through the speaker.

"Yes, I'm up, and when I come pick you up, I might just kill you."

It was only a dream.


	2. One year ago

**Author's note: I don't own Twilight nor do I own the characters from it. This chapter is a little longer than the last, I'm trying to break everything up nicely so you guys don't have to read so much on one page. **

I got to Alisia's house relatively early considering how late we usually are. I beeped my horn, excited to tell her all about my dream. I knew she would be jealous, I felt a devilish grin creeping up on my face. I saw her come out of the house, her long blonde hair bouncing as she came to the car.

"Oh boy, I know that look…spill." She said as a backed out of the drive.

"Where do I begin…" I trailed off.

After filling her in on my dream, I felt uneasy, like there was something I forgot to mention. It had felt so real to me, more so than any other dream I've had in a long time.  
"Ok, you know how I am with my dreams?" I began slowly, unsure of what exactly I was trying to say.

Alisia nodded, still obviously imagining what my dream must have been like.

"This dream, it wasn't very dreamlike. Besides the fact that such beautiful creature can't possibly exist in real life, everything was so real. My emotions, your emotions, _their_ emotions…seemed so dead on…" I shook my head, trying to recapture the dream.

"Hun, as much as I wish that was real, and believe me, I wish that more than anything, you know that it isn't." She leaned her head against the window, and glanced over at me.

I could tell she was thinking I was losing my touch. In the past, when I have had very real like dreams, they ended up somehow corresponding to my awakened state.

"It was just weird because if it were just some fantasy, wouldn't I just be all over Jasper? But I wasn't, and he…he was very reserved." I said. Now I could see she thought I was crazy.

"Come on Kate, it's simple really. Your mind is just realistic when it dreams, unfortunate for you," she paused to chuckle, "maybe the dream just served to tell you that you might have some new love interest." She shrugged.

I thought about it for a moment. Alisia was right, though I hoped my dream wasn't foreshadowing a new guy. The last thing I needed was finding interest in some silly little high school boy.

All during English class, all I could think about were the Twilight series. My mind wandered back to the day we discovered the books up in my attic. I'll never forget that day.

It was about a year ago, Alisia and I had been searching for some old pictures to put in a book we were making. I found an old tackle box, but something about it made me want to open it. The lock was jammed, and the metal, though old, was still too sturdy to simply punch through. We climbed back down the latter into the garage, the pictures we needed far from our minds. I'm not sure how we did it, but we managed to break the lock completely off with a hammer. When we opened the box, a cloud of sparkling dust puffed into the air. I was intrigued. We saw lying on the bottom, were extremely old, leather bound books. There were four of them; Alisia picked up one and I picked another.

"New Moon…"she said, her eyes glazing over.

"Twilight…" I said, enchanted by the delicate book.

I carefully peeled open the cover of the book, a piece of parchment falling out. Finding it difficult to tear my eyes away from the antiques pages, I finally picked up the paper lying on my lap.

"Oh, what is that?" Alisia asked eagerly leaning in to get a look at it.

I picked it up, seeing it was a letter, I read it out loud.

_If you have found this letter, then you have most probably found Twilight. Three years ago I met a boy named Edward Mason, he was 17 at the time. I do not know Edward, I only spoke with him once, but shortly after, I had a dream. The dreams I had for the next three years are written down in these novels, all involving Edward, in a time that is unfamiliar to me. I feel as though I am Bella, and that I really do know Edward. You will learn her story soon enough. My doctor says my sanity is in question, I suppose it is true. I just hope that whoever finds my books, takes care of them, they are such a big part of me. I beg of you not to humiliate me by parading my personal dreams to any passerby, I know I am crazy, but I don't enjoy being made a spectacle. I hope who reads this, is decent. I just couldn't bare leaving this world with these books in the hands of just anyone. I hope I am long gone before these resurface, despite how much I love them._

_S._

_Post script, The dreams ceased, I only got as far as the title for the fourth novel._

"Katie!"

I snapped out of my daze to see my friend Mandy staring at me. I had missed almost all of the notes we were supposed to be taking. Mandy handed me her notes and I hurriedly scribbled them down.

**Another note: I'll explain the letter later in another authors note.**


	3. A trip to the office

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or the characters in it. :(**

The bell rang and I headed into the library, going to ask yet another librarian if she had ever heard of the Twilight books.

"Twilight…it doesn't ring a bell, have you searched the internet?" Mrs. Rhodes the librarian asked me.

"Yeah, no luck though. I found some old copies of the books in my attic, and just wanted to see if maybe they were the originals," I lied quickly.

"Many old books just get lost in the shuffle as time passes, if you ever think to bring them in, I would be glad to take a look at them."

I put on a fake smile and nodded enthusiastically. I knew I would never share the books with anyone besides Alisia, they were too precious to me.

I thought about the story again. Bella, the main character moves to Washington, where she finds her true love, Edward. Mental imagines of Edward and his family clouded my mind. They were vampires with inhumanly beauty who were trying to stick to a diet of just animal blood as opposed to human. Alisia was a die hard Edward and Jacob fan; Jacob was part of Bella's love triangle. By the third novel, I was a die hard Jasper fan. Jasper was Edward's brother, who in the past had fallen off the wagon so to speak when it came to human blood, but he was fascinating. Jasper could control the moods of those around him by feeling others' moods and then radiating which ever mood he wanted. He almost killed Bella in the second book, but he was still a saint in my mind. Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice were Edward's other siblings. Emmett and Rose were together, and Alice and Jasper were as well, much to my dismay. Carlisle and Esme were the adopted parents sort of; Carlisle had changed them all into vampires, besides Jasper and Alice. Alice and Jasper were _meant_ to be together. Alice saw it in her future, she is psychic. The Cullen's were a very gifted group; Edward could read minds (besides Bella's,) Jasper could control emotion, Alice could see the future, Rosalie was the most gorgeous creature to walk the earth, Emmett has the gift of strength, he is huge, Esme had the gift of being a wonderful mother, and Carlisle had so much compassion and self control, that he could work as a doctor, unaffected by human blood.

I needed to stop replaying their story in my head. It was just a story…but oh I didn't know a fictional character could win me over. I couldn't help but think about Jasper. I decided to walk down to the office to talk to the guidance counselor about maybe changing my schedule. It was the first few weeks of school, and I was already not doing my work.

I walk down the halls feeling an odd sense of déjà vu, but shrugged it off. I walked into the office and my heart almost stopped. There in front of me was a huge guy, over six feet tall, with dark curly hair. He was deathly pale from what I could see with his back turned to me, which was only his arms. Studying his arms I could see they were extremely muscular. I could feel my breath become shorter and more frequent. I wanted to see his face, everything about him looked like…no. It isn't possible. How could someone look so much like him, it isn't normal, they don't look normal. I screamed in my head for him to turn around.

"So where exactly is the lunchroom?" He asked.

Oh, he sounded like I imagined. His voice was gruff and deep, yet playful and light hearted. I had to fight the urge to slap myself, I was officially going insane. This guy was very obviously real, not a character from a silly old book. My mind was battling with itself, going a mile per minute. Then, the secretary finished her sentence and I knew their conversation was over. I braced myself, knowing he was about to turn around and walk out of the room. I held onto the edge of the chair next to me and waited for what seemed like an eternity. I then looked into the face of Emmett Cullen.

**A/N: Goody...Emmett. Ok so no one else knows about Twilight but Alisia and Kate, just to clear that up.**


	4. What's for lunch?

**Author Note: Stephenie Meyer created the Twilight Series and the characters in them...she owns them. I don't. It's a shame really, I want to own an Edward, or Emmett, and oh boy...A Jasper. But I don't. Please review...I want to know if this sucks or not. My first fanfiction.**

I stood there dumbfounded, unable to move. I had to act fast, I needed to know. I hurried down the hallway following him. I couldn't tell if this was real or not, my rational part of me said it wasn't but, just too many similarities. Before I could stop myself I felt my mouth open.

"Hey Emmett!" I yelled, completely mortified at myself, but just as the blush started creeping up, he stopped and turned around.

"Did you just call me?" He asked, confused.

I felt my head nod slowly. Now what? He walked towards me cautiously, a wide grin on his godly face. Oh no! I have to say something now.

"Ummm…Mrs. Flenner told me to make sure you knew where all your classes were," I started to breath again, glad that the lie flowed out so easily, "So whatcha got?" I chirped out.

I had always imagined all of the Cullens to be gorgeous, but Emmett never really jumped out at me. Seeing him in person though, it was amazing that someone so manly could be so beautiful. He walked with me to the lunch room and into the lunch line. I didn't know how I was managing conversation. A part of me still screaming that he isn't _the_ Emmett, but I was so sure. I swallowed my nervousness and anxiety and outmost ecstatic panic, and decided to investigate, without rising suspicion. I suddenly became hyperaware of my surroundings, a new confidence engulfed me. I walked to a table where some of my friends sat and amazingly, Emmett followed, sitting directly across from me. I watched as my friends looked over Emmett, though shocked with his magnificence, I saw them instinctively edge away from him as much has unnoticeably possible. I, however leaned in towards him.

"So, how's your first day so far?" I smiled, watching him yawn and nod.

"It's school…I wish my whole family was here," seeing my confused face he continued, "it's just my mom and me in the house here, she needed some muscles getting things in from the moving truck. My dad had to finish up at his work and everyone else is up there with him." He had playfully flexed his huge biceps when talking about them, I could have melted, but I kept it together.

"Where is 'up there?' If you go anymore 'up' here you'll be in the lake." I bit my lip, almost being flirtatious till I remembered who he was married to. My confidence took a slight blow at the thought of my mind's version of Rosalie, I couldn't even imagine her in real life.

"Well I guess over there then would be more accurate, Washington." He grinned again.

He was very outgoing with humans compared to everyone else, besides maybe Carlisle. I sudden idea came to mind.

"Oh I was just up there! My friend and I took a road trip, trying to get to Seattle…we ended up in Port Angeles but, it was still fun…" I stopped and started eating, not wanting to scare him away by seeming too interested in where he was from. I couldn't help but notice he hadn't touched his food.

"Port Angeles is pretty close to where I'm from actually…really close, I'm from Forks…"

"Hmmm Forks…never heard of it…" I said nonchalantly. Inside I was screaming.

"Not many have."

I looked him dead in the eyes, his magical golden eyes, and I yearned to see Jasper.

"So will the rest of your family be up soon?"

"Well, my sister Alice will be staying in Forks with my brother Edward and his…girlfriend…for a little while," I detected his hesitancy using the word girlfriend to describe their relationship, "My other half, my fiancé Rosalie, her brother Jasper and my dad will be here in two days." He finished up while picking mindlessly at his pizza. I had to mention not eating to him.

"That's good that you'll have more company soon, especially your fiancé…You sure don't eat a lot for someone your size." I giggled.

"Let's just say I'm used to much better food than this." He flashed an almost menacing grin.

At that I let a nervous laugh escape my lips.


	5. Unbelievable

**Author's note: Warning: Long Chapter Ahead! This is the longest chapter so far, I couldn't find a breaking point, I apologize. So I think this is the last chapter for tonight but tomorrow I'll post some more. Happy readings!**

After I walked with Emmett to his Physics class, I practically ran to the Art room where I knew I would find Alisia. My heart was racing, I was hyperventilating, while my mind dissected what had just happened. I found her, working with her clay project, so ignorant to what was going on. All I did was aid this block, so I was in this class everyday. The teacher called the class over to the other side of the room, just while I was sitting down. Alisia started to follow the class but I grabbed her wrist, squeezing it has tightly as I could and pulled her back down to her seat.

"Ow! What is wrong with you, let's go." She said trying to pry my hand off. She then looked at me and sat down, instantly quiet.

My jaw had clenched up, my eyes wide in shock. Now that I wasn't forced to make conversation with the most amazing person I have yet to have seen, I couldn't speak.

She sat there with me, terror filled her blue green eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

I turned my head to her and took a deep breath.

"Would you believe me if I told you I just had lunch with Emmett?" I whispered. The words sounded foreign to me. The color drained from her face, before she laughed.

"No," she smiled, "hun, I think you should go down to the nurse or something."

"Alisia." I said in the sternest voice I had, "I'm serious."

"Ok, haha, funny. You had me worried about you for a second, don't do that to me!"

She didn't believe me, of course she didn't. I am insane. I am hallucinating fictional characters coming to life and walking the school grounds.

"Hold on…" I tried to remember who was at that table, "SHERRY!"

"You lost me." Alisia's brow furrowed, using her hand to check if I was feverish.

"Is Sherry in this class?" I asked barely maintaining composure now. She nodded and started to answer but I cut her off by running to the other side of the room.

Sherry was working on the computer, I tried to mask my emotions.

"Hey Sherr, can you come over here for a sec?" I asked.

"Umm, sure." She said following me back to Alisia.

"So Sherry, you saw the new kid right…at lunch?" I asked timidly, afraid she wouldn't remember much about him.

"Are you kidding, who could not see him. I was soooo jealous of you the entire lunch period. Oh God he was hot, and beefy haha," she was excited just by getting a look at him.

I glared at Alisia, seeing if she believed me yet. She seemed skeptical still, as expected.

"So did you talk to him Sherry, what is his name? Alisia asked.

"Emmett, right Kate? No I didn't talk to him, but Katie did, just ask her."

"Do you remember what all he said, Katie was too fascinated with his looks to pay attention." Alisia so coyly stated.

Sherry shot me a dark look, but then it faded.

"The only thing I can recall is that he has a fiancé, shame…and they were talking about a…fork?"

"Forks." I said through gritted teeth, "you know Alisia, that place in Washington, Emmett just moved from there."

"I thought you didn't pay attention." Sherry mumbled before walking away.

"Coincidence." Alisia said while nervously pulling at her hair.

"Nope." I didn't know what else to do but show her.

"But Kate, this doesn't make sense!" She closed her eyes, trying to physically block out my reasoning.

"He's in physics now I-"

"Let's go, I want to see him." She got up to leave, and I ran in front of her.

"Are _you _crazy?" I asked trying to usher her back in.

"I'm just gonna peek in through the door!"

"Ok well as much as you aren't convinced it's him, _I _am."

"Your point being…?" She started towards the door again.

"My point being, your going to freak him out, he's going to be suspicious!"

"I told you I'm just gonna peek!" She pleaded.

"And I told you, it's him, and he's going to get suspicious because he'll _hear_ you, he'll _see_ you, you aren't going to go unnoticed…" I lowered my voice checking to make sure no one was round, "he's a vampire, he isn't exactly dense!"

She finally went to sit down, looking defeated, playing nervously with her hair again.

"So what exactly is your plan?" She finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"Simple. Emmett told me that he didn't know where his other class was, and I simply didn't tell him. I said that if he saw me and still didn't know, I would show him."

"And you think he wouldn't ask someone else?"

"I'm hoping he didn't, but I'm going to make sure he see's me at least, and that you could see him." I paused trying to think of how we could run into him, "Wait, isn't your locker by the physic's room?"

Understanding lit her eyes.

"What is his next class?" She eagerly asked, sensing that this could possibly be real.

"AP Calc." I stated feeling quite smug.

"Perfect! My locker is on his way."

The rest of the block droned on. I couldn't sit still, my hands kept kneading together and I was biting my lip so hard it might bleed. I needed to stop that at once, no blood around Emmett, that was for sure. After waiting for what felt like hours, we left, just a couple minutes before the bell.

We stationed ourselves at Alisia's locker, and I quickly explained some things.

"You cannot freak, ok?" I muttered.

"I wont!" She exclaimed offended. If only she knew how difficult that would be once she saw him.

The bell rang, and students poured into the hallway. I briefly wondered if Emmett knew my scent and if he would be able to smell me amongst all these people. I speculated about how my blood could possibly smell to a vampire, all I smelled was a metallic scent. Then I saw him, and quickly turned towards Alisia's locker.

"Here we go." I whispered.

I saw him out of the corner of my eye, I knew he saw me. I thought he might just walk on by, but then he paused.

"Hey Kate." Emmett had just said my name. Oh I could listen to that all day. I was sure he heard my heart stop.

Again, I was expecting to ruin it all by freaking out and screaming in utter joy, but my body relaxed somehow, and I was completely in control for the second time.

"Hey you! How'd it go in there?" I grinned playfully, trying to mimic the grin on his own lips.

"A little boring," he then lowered his voice so low I had to strain to hear him, "Don't tell anyone, but I already have taken physics in Forks, so it will be an easy A."

I glanced quickly at Alisia would had taken a slight gasp of air when he said Forks. He then looked at Alisia as well.

"Uhh…hi..I'm..Alisia, thanks for the introduction Kate." Her face was quite pale, but I couldn't read the shock on it.

"Hey, I'm Emmett, so where is AP Calc at?"

Alisia seemed to realize then that her class was in the opposite direction. I gave her a meaningful look and she started backing away, looking slightly relieved.

"I'm going this way, can you give me a ride after school?" She said rushed.

"Sure," I said, she turned around then and headed to her class, "I'm going to PSL, it's around the same area as the math department. I suppose I could point you in the right direction."

And then we walked off together.

"I think Alisia was a little taken aback by you," I said, attempting small talk, "She usually isn't that quiet." He stopped walking and I stopped with him. I detected looks of jealousy from all of the girls who walked by.

"What do you mean taken aback?" He sounded defensive, and I backtracked a bit.

"I think it is obvious that you are quite a good looking kid," I laughed internally at the word kid, "Don't worry though, I'll tell her you're taken." I smiled, "Down this hallway, second door on the right. I'm this way." I said, not wanting to say too much more, "See ya tomorrow?" I said in such a way that it could be a statement or a question.

"Yup, see ya tomorrow." He stated walking down the hallway.

I was happy that he answered me, it was what I was hoping for. That this wasn't a dream, and if it was, it would at least continue for a little longer.


	6. The ride home

**Author's note: super short chapter...I don't own twilight or any characters from it, Stephenie Meyer does. Let's get those reviews going.**

After school I found Alisia waiting in the car. Before she could get a word out, I spoke.

"Not now, wait."

We got in the car and the very second we were out of the school grounds, Alisia lost it.

"WHAT THE, HOW DID, WHERE DID, HE IS…EMMETT IS HERE! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN, HOLY SH-" Alisia screamed profanities for the next five minutes, until she couldn't say anything else.

"Yeah." Was all I could say.

"KATIE! His eyes, did you see them? I mean they were gold, he was pale, the bruises under his eyes, his muscles, his size, his hair, his clothes, his manner, his _name_, his alibi…EVERYTHING was dead on!"

"Alisia, I know. It was _him_, we have to accept that first…"

"How is this possible?" She said quietly to herself, still dumbstruck.

"I didn't think it was, but I guess it is, I mean I know it is." I stopped for a few moments, trying to calm myself, "Right now we have to focus on the future, we have to focus on what hasn't happened yet, rather than what has. Jasper and Rosalie will be here on Wednesday, Jasper will read our emotions, and if we are feeling like this, it will blow our cover." Jasper's name caught in my throat, but I forced myself to continue, "What do we do?"

"Well first let me say that you did great, you didn't stutter or freak out. So I guess just do your thing and get close to Emmett. I don't know what else to do."


	7. Sitting together

**Ok so hopefully this chapter get's people interested. I don't own any of the Cullens or Bella even though she isn't really in this story...at leaste not yet. Hit that review buttton down there...I'm starting to doubt myself here..**

The next day was almost perfect. Emmett sat across from me at lunch again, and we had friendly conversations, he was extremely funny. Everything was going smooth until almost the end of the block. I had looked down at my food and when I glanced back up, I met two very black eyes. I froze with fear.

"Hey I'll be right back." And he was gone.

I was confused with what had happened but then I saw that across the lunch room someone had tripped and slammed their face into a table. There was blood everywhere, and Emmett was long gone. Needless to say, he didn't return to lunch.

When Emmett had told me that Jasper was coming here, I thought that time would drag on because I wanted to see him so badly…it did the opposite. Suddenly I was on my way to Alisia's house, the day Rosalie and Jasper would be at school. I didn't feel ready to face him yet, I had just gotten a little bit comfortable with Emmett. I was so worried that my befriending Emmett would be in vain once Rose and Jasper arrived, they would probably go off and sit with each other at another table in their own world, just like Twilight. I woke up earlier than I ever had for school, showering and doing my hair and makeup just perfectly. I wore a simple bottle green sweater and dark blue jeans. I got into English class about ten minutes before the bell rang, I was way too excited for lunch, so I decided to read to calm myself down. I started to read _As I lay Dying_, and barely noticed what was going on around me.

"Faulkner? Nice pick."

I looked up and saw Jasper Hale about three feet away from me. His blonde shaggy hair fell in wisps around his golden eyes. My breath caught as I looked over his body, pale and hard as marble. Everything about him was so light and angelic. When he spoke is was as if for the past 17 years I hadn't had a drop of water and now it poured like a waterfall, satisfying my everything thirst, yet drowning me in all it's glory. I needed to speak, I needed to tell him how much I loved him, but my mind had other plans.

"Yeah, I like it…thanks," I lost all thought as he actually took a seat next to me. I was in the seat furthest away from the rest of the class, and he took the second seat furthest from the class. I found myself questioning why he was aloud to be in the class alone, he had the hardest of times maintaining his diet. I didn't care, nor did I care that it wasn't very self preserving on my part to be so close to him.

"I'm Jasper, Jasper Hale." He didn't extend a hand, he barely looked my way, I wondered why he even bothered to introduce himself. I needed to grab his attention.

I took my paper and sliced it into my finger, a drop of blood falling to the desk.

Just kidding. The image flashed through my mind but I quickly disregarded the idea and decided on another.

"Jasper…oh…Emmett's…let's see…fiancé's brother?" I questioned trying to seem nonchalant.

"Yeah, did he tell you?" He seemed shocked but in a good way, I was pleased with myself.

"He mentioned it. I'm Kate by the way." I stopped then and pretended to be listening to the teacher and took some notes.

Jasper stole confused glances at me the entire block, I couldn't help but wonder what he was confused about.


	8. Acting up

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who wrote reviews, it really means a lot to me. I like this chapter a lot so hopefully you will too. I don't own Twilight or the characters in it, I do own my fanfic and the original character in it though!**

When the bell rang I rushed into the bathroom, I hyperventilated for about five minutes. I didn't mind the condescending glares I got, I needed to catch my breath. I couldn't even talk to Alisia for another hour and a half. I stood up and checked in the mirror again, I looked decent still.

I wanted to see Jasper again, I wanted to talk to him for hours. I felt a pang of guilt when I remembered Alice, but an even stronger surge of jealousy. This creature was so off limits to me, why? I could love him like Alice does. A small voice inside of me asked if he could ever love me. I didn't think it would be possible, but for once in my life I was going to go all in, and watch how the cards deal out.

At lunch I didn't see any of the Cullens right away. I got my tray and sat down where I usually sat, engaging in mindless conversations with the people around me. My hopes that I could sit with them slowly slumped, I watched the clock desperately…ten minutes had gone by.

"I see you have replaced your lunch buddy," A deep, harsh unrecognizable voice whispered to me out of nowhere. I jumped and turned to see Emmett, beaming from ear to ear, "Just kidding." A booming laugh escaped him as he sat down in his usual seat, "It's alright if Jasper sits here right?"

"Of course," my heart skipped a beat, "I met him in my English class already," I shut up for a few moments to gulp down some of my calzone before Jasper got there, "So where is…Rosalie right? I thought she was coming with Jasper." I said between mouthfuls.

Emmett's steady grin faded just a bit.

"She's not in our lunch," he pout on a dramatic pout.

"Now what are you whining about?" Jasper asked coming out of nowhere with a plate of just salad. A vegetarian ha.

I tried my hardest to cover up my exhilaration of just seeing him. I think the only way I am able to is because part of me is sure I will wake up to Janis Joplin soon and realize this was all a dream. Confusing my fantasy and reality always assures my sanity.

"Rosalie not being in this block lunch," I said, giving Emmett a comforting smile which he returned. Jasper again looked like I was confusing him. He was actually gawking at me! "What?" I asked in my most innocent tone.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He sat down next to Emmett. I looked down the table, Sherry seemed even more awestruck at the sight of Jasper than she was with Emmett.

"So Kate, I have a confession to make," Emmett began, "I'm switching my classes around so that Rose and I can at least have lunch together," he wore a pretend look of utter sadness, giving me puppy eyes.

In return I gave him a look of theatrical shock and fury. I looked down at my tray.

"Now who has a new lunch buddy!" I shouted. Jasper who hadn't seemed concerned with Emmett's news glanced up at me. He didn't know what I was doing, or how I was feeling.

"Kate, it isn't like that-" Emmett started, catching on and playing his role nicely.

"No, I won't except excuses!" I had a grape in my hand still from when I was eating them, "I'm sorry Emmett, you are going to regret this…I'm gonna do some serious damage to you," I said as seriously as I could.

I had time to steal a quick look at Jasper's furrowed brows before I chucked the grape at Emmett's head. He moved his head just slightly and caught the grape in his mouth and swallowed it. I then stuck my tongue out and pretended to sulk. Inside I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he would have to cough that grape up later, all for the sake of being comical. Who couldn't love Emmett. Jasper sat there shaking his head solemnly. I thought for a second he disapproved with our horsing around.

"So this is the girl I'm forced to eat lunch with for the rest of the year…?" Jasper said before looking me in the eyes, a smirk playing on his exquisite lips.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. JASPER wasn't switching lunch blocks! His eyes then smoldered for an instant, obviously feeling whatever it was I was feeling. Then he seemed to realize what he was feeling from me, and he seemed much more reserved, but the smirk never left his lips.


	9. Planning ahead

**A/N: Here's another chapter, hope you like it. For those who are wondering, I think more twilight characters are on the way. I'm just focusing on establishing what exactly is happening with Emmett, Rosalie, and most imporatantly...Jasper. I promise that you will see some more familiar faces in later chapters though. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!**

"Hey there's your friend Alisia," Emmett said, pointing over the cafeteria.

Alisia walked over to us with a confidence she had lacked yesterday, actually, with more confidence than I had ever seen in her. I felt so proud.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She said, sliding into the seat next to me.

"Not much," the two boys said in unison.

"I'm Alisia by the way," she said looking at Jasper.

"Jasper." He nodded curtly.

I had no idea how she seemed so calmed and composed, so nonchalant. I couldn't help but observe how different Jasper introduced himself to Alisia compared to me. I smiled…he noticed.

"Well, I have to steal Kate for just a second, let's go chica." Alisia said and started getting up.

I was glad she came to get me. As much as I wanted lunch to never end, I knew a thing or to about men, human or not, I had to play hard to get.

"I'm probably not coming back, see you in English," I chirped to Jasper, "Bye uhh…wait don't tell me…Emmett? Yeah, now it's all coming back. I used to eat lunch with you…until you ditched me!" Now Emmett threw a grape at me, surprisingly enough I caught it in my mouth too. I knew I liked it much better than Emmett had, "Wow, I've got skill…" I said while walking away.

Alisia and I walked down the hall talking about homework until we knew we were out of ear shot.

"Alisia! You did great. I'm impressed. Were you even that excited, cause I couldn't tell. If only I could play it cool like _that._" I sighed.

"Umm, you do. I can't ever tell how you are feeling. I don't know how we are doing it, but we are. Now stop thinking about that for a second. Take a guess at who I saw in the bathroom."

"No…" I gasped, knowing who it was, "was it bad?"

"Bad as in feeling like scum on fungi?"

I nodded.

"Yeah then, it was bad. She is godly. She puts every living thing to shame."

In my next block class word had spread about the new kids in school. Rosalie was the major topic of conversation. None of the boys seemed to know that Emmett was the only "man" in her life. I hadn't thought much about Bella this entire time. I had just assumed that her, Alice and Edward were still in Forks, but maybe the events that had taken place in _Eclipse_ were just a few weeks ago. Maybe Edward and Bella had gotten married and she was in the process of being changed. Maybe something I didn't know about happened, and they never married. Emmett had said Bella was Edward's girlfriend, not wife. Maybe Emmett thought it would be too strange to say the two were married, he hadn't said him and Rose were married. I just wanted to know what exactly was going on, but I couldn't.

I sat in class, not really paying attention, brainstorming conversation starters with Jasper. I knew about his past, he had been in the military and I knew that he was interested in Philosophy. I couldn't talk to much about his era without sounding strange, so I decided to go to the library and pick out some books about philosophy.

**Oh yeah, I forgot to say that I don't own Twilight or the characters found in the books. Blah blah blah. Can someone please just give me a Cullen...please?? I would so treat them nicely...ok I'll stop rambling. Hope you liked it..so now just hit that little button at the bottom left hand corner...review:) Updates are coming**


	10. A gentle touch

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews...they make me want to write more knowing that people want to read more. I really like this chapter so hopefully you all do to. I wish I owned a Jasper, but I don't. I don't own any of the twilight characters or the twilight stories..just the fan fic and original characters...sigh...**

The next day I awaited English class to start. I had a few books about Philosophy in my book bag, in clear sight for when Jasper sat down. I watched the door and saw all three Cullens outside of it. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach when I saw Rosalie. No one should be allowed to be that gorgeous. Words can't describe her, but to be honest, it was Jasper who I couldn't stop staring at.

I had promised myself on the drive to school that today I would try to make note of the finer details of Jasper. Every time I have seen Jasper so far, it has been really difficult for me to look more closely at the big picture for a couple of reasons; I love seeing the beautiful creature those details create, and it makes my heart ache even more to study every possible inch of his perfect body. Today I was going to force my eyes to explore him as much as I could without really freaking him out.

He walked through the door. I could see every guy fuming with jealousy and every girl burning with want. Soon I was receiving death stares from every person present in the class. I knew that it would not go unnoticed with Jasper so I decided to make light of it and give him a little scare.

"Hello Kate," His words rolled effortlessly from his tongue as he sat down. His arm briefly brushing against my own.

Despite myself I was blushing a crimson red, not because the touch embarrassed me, but because I knew he was now feeling exactly what my feelings were the moment our skin made contact. I hurried on with what I was going to say.

"Jasper, this is dangerous." It came out in a heavy gasp, not what I was planning. That instant brush of his icy flesh made me feeling light headed.

I looked into his eyes, a new fire was present in the golden pools. I saw desire in his eyes. He didn't skip a beat, surprising me.

"And what is _this_," he said as just slightly leaned toward me, his eyes still smoldering. I knew I needed to back away from the single greatest moment in my life. Jasper is still a man essentially, and men need women who aren't the easiest catch. I regretted the next statement greatly because his breathtaking topaz eyes turned darker with worry.

"You're going to get me killed." I said but then quickly raised my eyebrow flirtatiously. He half smirked back, but I knew he was a little frustrated with himself, "Did you see those death stares?" I laughed and turned towards the class. I only had to see girls turning their heads to stare at us every few minutes or so.

Right as I started thinking about Alice, Jasper spoke again.

"So does your boyfriend know how much you flirt?" He asked me, his facial expressing dancing with playful accusation.

An answer was at my lips in an instant, "I suppose he would…if I had one."

For once I surprised him, "That's odd, I'm usually good at telling if someone is in a relationship."

"I guess I'm hard to read." I whispered, smiling coyly.

All through class I stole quick glances at him. I stared at his long pale fingers, hurrying across his notebook as he wrote in flawless cursive. I gazed at his forearms, muscular and defined. I almost lost it when I took notice of all his facial features. His chin was defined, but there wasn't an extremely hard edge. His nose, perfectly angular. When I looked closely at his hair, I had to refrain myself from reaching out and touching it. It was honey blonde, and even in the florescent light, it had a subtle shine embedded in each fine strand. My close examination was cut short when my teach cleared his throat, catching me in the act. I blushed and looked down.

I could have sworn I heard Jasper chuckle.

**So don't hate me because I love Jasper..Review please!! More chapters coming soon!!**


	11. Socrates and Salad

**A/N: Ahhh...I don't won twilight or the characters from it. I like this chapter too...read on everyone. Make sure to review por favor!!!!**

At lunch, Jasper and I sat in our usually spots Emmett had already switched block. Something seemed to be bothering Jasper though. One second he would be perfectly fine, the next minute he seemed, well for lack of a better word, lustful, then he would seem angry, then he would be fine again.

"Is something wrong?" I asked timidly, afraid to hear the answer.

"I'm surprised you noticed." He said calmly. I smiled, remembering all of the times in the books when Edward noted on Bella's acuity. He glanced down the table, my eyes followed his to see a group of girls staring intently at him. That explained the lust, "I don't like being stared at. I guess you could say that I have always had a good perception of how others are feeling." He looked at me, obviously wondering whether I would question this odd statement.

I didn't. Instead I grabbed my tray and made my way out of the lunch room, beckoning him to follow. I headed down towards the library, and asked for the keys to the librarians office. She gave them to me and we walked to the back of the library and into the office.

It dawned on me that it might be hard for Jasper to be in a small closed space with my the scent of my blood filling the confined air. Unless of course I just wasn't appetizing to him. The thought made me a little sad, but soon I was mentally kicking myself for being disappointed that Jasper might not want to kill me and drink my blood. Sometimes I can be dumb.

"Will this be ok with you?" I asked the question with a little too much understanding, "I mean, you won't be getting stared at," I giggled nervously and I couldn't shut up, "Well, besides me. Uhh…not that I'll be staring…I mean I will…no…" I stammered and the corners of his mouth pulled up into a smirk, "Never mind." I said finally after composing myself. I stabbed at my salad, frustrated with myself. Of course Jasper laughed, "I'm glad I'm amusing you," I muttered attacking an innocent carrot with my fork.

"This works." He said simply. I moved on to a new conversation.

"So Jasper," I paused at his name, loving how comfortable it sounded coming from my mouth, "do you read by any chance?"

"I'm not illiterate."

I narrowed my eyes, "You know that isn't what I meant dumby," I snapped playfully. He opened his mouth to retort but I kept going, "Do you read outside of school?"

"I do actually, it just depends on what. Why, do you?" He asked.

"Yes. Some topics interest me more than others though." I chirped, happy that he was the one asking _me_ questions.

"Like…?" He trailed off waiting for me to expound.

"Well," I breathed, "I of course love the classics, you've gotta love the classics. I like some newer fiction, light reading. But I really enjoy learning about philosophy and different religions and such." I stopped letting him think of a response. He seemed pleasantly surprised.

"So you're interested in philosophy, I am too. If you had to pick just one philosopher to meet and talk to, who would it be?" He leaned in towards me again. His eyes were I very light gold today, he must have gone hunting. It was hard not to get lost in those eyes.

"Hmmm. I'm going to have to say Socrates, but let me explain myself." I said seeing he was about to argue, "Don't even tell me that he's a dumb pick. I know that he was all about 'all I know is I know nothing,' and it doesn't seem to make sense to go back in time to talk to a guy who claims to be completely ignorant, BUT, I think it says something about a man who sticks to his beliefs even if it is his beliefs that condemn him to death." I huffed, crossing my arms defiantly because I felt like I was defending myself.

"Well don't you get worked up," he laughed and I couldn't help but smile at the sound, "I wasn't going to dispute you, I was just going to applaud your choice." he explained while picking apart his bread stick.

"Oh." Was all I could say before the bell rang. We started walking out of the library but I decided to stay in there for a little longer, not having a class. Jasper said a short goodbye and kept walking, leaving me by the librarian's desk, "Hey wait!" I called out stopping him in his tracks, "who would you pick?"

"Confucius."

I nodded and turned away, handing the librarian her keys. I couldn't wipe the grin from my face. The librarian took the keys, looked at Jasper who was walking down the hall and back at me. She was smiling knowingly.

**Dang...why are the Cullens so perfect. sigh.**


	12. Playing with emotions

**A/N: Oh this chapter. This chapter is my absolute favorite so far. Oh boy...I'm jealous of my character. Read on Twilight lovers...read on.**

I picked up Alisia incredibly early. With my focus entirely on the Cullen's, I was falling behind on all of my school work. I had to keep reminding myself that I couldn't keep trying to live their life, I had to live my own.

"Alisia," I said breaking the silence, "do you ever think about being changed?" I asked hesitantly. The topic had been on my mind a lot lately.

"I suppose I have been thinking about it recently, well because they're in our school now." She said while putting on some makeup, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure. I think that if I were put in the situation I would want to." I sighed.

"I would too, but only if I knew I would be with the one I love for eternity," she paused giving me a worried look, "Kate, he has Alice."

I stared intently out the window, concentrating on driving and not the tears stinging my eyes, threatening to roll out. I know as much as anyone does the intimate relationship between Jasper and Alice, but I couldn't help but wonder if that could ever change. Jasper seemed to get along with me, he even seemed like I interested him, but would it ever be more than that?

I sat in English class, a half an hour early, working vigorously on the school work I haven't been doing. I couldn't help but feel sad, no matter how hard I tried to concentrate on my homework. Even when Jasper walked into the room, I was happy to see him of course, but I still couldn't mask my sorrow.

We sat by each other in silence. I focused entirely on learning about Hamlet. I furiously scribbled down in my notes about the moral struggle Hamlet goes through. I quickly glanced over at Jasper, he was staring at me with concern in his eyes, but I ignored it the best I could. It hurt even more to try and detach myself from the beautiful creature sitting next to me.

Then I felt it. I had to suppress the urge to giggle uncontrollably. It was as though someone had made me inhale laughing gas or something. I was so happy. I wanted to dance around the room. I couldn't erase to wide grin, it went from ear to ear. I looked at Jasper to see him happy as well. It made me even happier. A part of me knew that Jasper had controlled my emotions, but even thinking about the fact that he wanted me to be happy made me happier. A warm tingling sensation kept traveling up and down my spine, through my arms and legs, to my fingers and toes. I closed my eyes, relishing in the sensation, then it began to fade, enough for me to think properly, but not enough for me to even consider about being sad.

I looked at him suspiciously but couldn't comment on what he was doing. I put on my most mischievous smirk and decided that if he was going to mess with my emotions, I would mess with his.

I gave him one last meaningful stare, almost warning him on what I was about to do, but not quite. Then I stared at my notebook, not really looking at it, just avoiding looking at Jasper. I closed my eyes again, this time imagining the most intimate situations with Jasper. I imagined a hot steamy shower with him, an urgent encounter up against the wall, and many other x rated things until I found myself full of pure desire for him. I stared seductively at him, seeing his eyes glaze over and darken slightly. His tongue ran quickly over his bottom lip, mine did the same. We stared at each other for a long time, the images flying through my head were involuntary now. I swayed closer to him, his head inclined closer to mine. I could feel his cool breath on my face, his smell was entrancing. The classroom had faded away, all I could see was Jasper, nothing else mattered.

The bell suddenly rang, making us both jump. He was out the door before I had a chance to say anything.

**Don't hate me. Oh Jasper. How I wish this happened in real life. Oh boy. Review please please please!!! Hit that button and submit those reviews!!!!! blah blah blah I don't own twilight blah blah blah or the characters in it...**


	13. We're together

**A/N: Two chapters for ya cause they're short. So I have a few things to say.**

**1) I had a typo in one of my author notes..I said won instead of own. I don't know how to change it but I just thought I would say I meant own. That brings me to my next point.**

**2) I don't OWN twilight or the characters in it.**

**3) These are short chapters but when I posted them in my account thingy they both had the exact same amount of words. weird. 368. Now this chapter has more because of my aouthor note...but it still was weird.**

**read and review!!**

I didn't see Jasper until lunch. He was oddly distant, deep in thought. I made light conversation with Sherry and this kid Adam who liked me, but I found my eyes flickering to Jasper almost every second.

"Hey Kate?" His voce rang out, calming me at once despite his worried tone.

I looked deep into his eyes, unable to find my voice.

"Did Emmett tell you about the rest of our family?" He seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

I nodded.

"Alice is coming in next week. Me and Alice…we're together." He hesitated before saying together.

I suppose he hesitated for the same reason Emmett hesitated when he called Bella Edward's girlfriend. Girlfriend, fiancé, together, wife, significant other, partner…none of the words described the Cullens' relationships. They were untouchable, and I was an idiot for thinking I could have that, let alone with Jasper. I felt a wave of emotion hit me, and I knew I had fallen for Jasper. I knew I was in too deep to ever go back, but, I needed to be supportive of him. I needed to make him happy, even if that meant removing myself from his life. He would forget me in a few years, maybe even a few weeks once his Alice was back, and I had to accept that. I thought about his lovely smile, I imagined his eyes full of love, and I smiled slightly.

"I'm really happy for you." I spoke the words, and I meant them, nevertheless they sounded like they were from a distant dream. I was waking up finally, being ripped from my fantasy. As long as Jasper was happy, I would manage. I didn't know I could love someone this much, that I would willingly step away in order for their happiness to be assured.

I didn't say much of anything else. He was making a lot of small talk, but it was forced. I was responding politely, but that was it. Now I just had to figure out what would happen with English, maybe he would sit in another seat. Maybe he would try to force a friendship. I thought of the worst possible outcome; maybe Alice would be in our class and I would be forced to watch the two of them together, constantly reminded of what I could never be and what I could never have.

**Poor Kate. I pity her...really I do.**


	14. Alisia's Confession

I had to go to the store after school to pick up some poster board for a project in PSL. I had to drive in the opposite direction of Alisia's house so she told me that she would get a ride home. I felt horrible that I was being distant with Alisia, but I really just needed some time to think. I believe Alisia understands me better than I understand myself, I think she knew I needed some time to myself. I went to the store and mindlessly wandered up and down the aisles. I finally found the poster board and staggered into the check out line.

I fumbled for my money, I kept forgetting what the cost was the moments after the lady at the register told me. After repeating herself three or four times and looking at me like I was dumb, I paid her and left.

I searched for my car totally forgetting where I parked. What was wrong with me?

"Hey lady!" Someone yelled, "Hey lady wait! You forgot your bag!" They yelled again.

I turned around to find that they were yelling at me. I took the bag mumbling a thank you before returning to my car. I felt exhausted, but I knew I wasn't tired.

The drive home droned, I wanted to go collapse in my room and fall into a deep slumber. When I pulled in my driveway, I was surprised to see Alisia's car there.

Once inside seeing Alisia, I knew something was going on. I couldn't read the emotion on Alisia's face…where was Jasper when you need him.

"I don't know what to say." Was the only thing Alisia could stutter out, everything else was incomprehensible.

"About what?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

Thankfully my mom was gone. Alisia was pacing the room, opening and closing her mouth. Finally she literally threw her hands up in the air, giving up.

"You know what, I'll be right back. I think _he_ could explain things a little better than I can." And she headed towards the back door, "Just don't kill me."

She was gone. Walking toward my woods. I had never been so confused. I lost sight of her, and fought the urge to follow her.

After about five minutes I caught sight of her again, following behind her, was no one other than Jacob Black.

**Author's note: Dun dun dun...oh boy...Jake weasled his way into this fanfic.. muwhahaha..**

**Stephenie Meyer: You do realize that this would never happen right?**

**me: It did happen it did! didn't you read it?? that's what happened!!**

**Stephenie Meyer: Yeah but these are my characters, not yours...**

**me: But I wrote this fanfiction...so this could happen!!**

**Stephenie Meyer: My stories are the only ones that count though. Sorry.**

**me: So you own twilight and the characters in it? ****(Stephenie nods head) **

**me: Dang.**


	15. Jacob

**Author's note: long chapter ahead. They have been kind of short lately so hopefully this isn't _too_ long. Well my puppy is crying to go outside so I must end the note. I didn't really read over this much...I just didn't want to keep anyone waiting anymore. I dont own twilight or the characters in it.. hope you like it..reviews please..they motivate me. ps. i couldn't think of a good chapter name...so it isnt too creative but it fits.**

I was in a meadow. I was laying down, the sun hitting my face, warming it. I looked over, and a gasp escaped my lips. Jasper was right next to me, his skin was sparkling like he was made up of a million tiny crystals. He was gazing at me with longing.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." He said softly.

Tears were streaming down my face, I was so happy. He leaned in towards me and embraced me.

His touch surprised me, I was expecting cold, but he was warm, almost hot.

"Kate!"

"Kate wake up!"

"Does she do this often," I heard a distant voice.

"No! Kate please just wake up. Should we pour water on her?" I heard Alisia asked, worry filling her voice.

I was fully awake. "You better not." I said groggily. I tried to sit up, but my head was killing me, "What happened?"

"You were passed out when we came in." Jacob answered.

Oh crap. Jacob was here. I needed to make some excuse.

"Right. Yeah no big deal…I umm…I pass out from time to time…nothing strange." I stuttered.

He cocked his eyebrow up, "You don't think that's strange?"

"Kate shh. It's ok…" Alisia paused and hung her head, letting her hair shield her from my confused glare, "Jacob knows everything." I almost missed what she said because she muttered it so quietly.

"WHAT?" I shot up from the couch, ignoring my dizziness, "WHAT do you mean 'he knows'?"

"I told him," she shot Jacob a look pleading for help. He nodded.

"If you sit down, I'll explain everything," he said touching my arm.

I pulled it away from him. His hand was hot, that explains the dream, he must have picked me up. As angry as I was for Alisia possibly ruining everything, and as much as Jacob annoyed me all during the third book, I felt complied to listen to him. It _was _Jacob after all. I sat down, crossing my arms, trying to calm myself down.

"Happy?" I snapped.

"You didn't tell me she was so pigheaded." He laughed. Alisia smiled too, I saw a spark fly between them.

I opened my mouth shocked that they seemed to be having some personal moment between the two of them. I had the biggest impulse to hit something. Jacob was closest, _and_ he was insulting me. No. He almost broke Bella's hand when she hit him, that would be dumb.

"Are you done insulting me Jacob?" I said through gritted teeth. Ugh, how could Bella like this kid? How could Alisia like him?

"For now, if you are finished being rash."

"Insult…AGAIN," I shouted, "You just said you were done insulting me!"

"Well, you are still being rash." He crossed his arms, triumph in his black eyes.

It was dumb fighting with someone so obstinate. I uncrossed my arms and sighed, letting him know that he won, at least for now. I wanted to know what was going on.

"I ran into Alisia…"

"Where?" I interrupted.

"Ok, enough of that. Alisia I'm just going to start from the very beginning," he paused while Alisia gave him an encouraging grin, "So I got an invitation in the mail about three months ago…"

Jacob explained to me that he needed to get out of Forks when he got Bella and Edward's wedding invitation. Alisia and I read at the end of _Eclipse_ that he had run off, we didn't know where to though. He said that he just wanted to be as far away from Washington as possible, so he went east. It took him a long time to get to Ohio on foot, but once he got over the shock of Edward and Bella's wedding announcement, he took his time getting to the east coast. He said he had a lot of fun seeing new sights and new people, the trip turned into a vacation. He told me that he wanted to visit the great lakes, and when he got here, the Cullens' scent hit him. He was furious, he thought they had actually been following him, or searching for him. He tracked the scent down to the high school; once he was close enough, he was able to determine which of the Cullens were here. Today he was just walking along route 20, trying to figure out what to do, when Alisia saw him. She made her friend Meredith drop her off and she ran up to him.

"Kate, I didn't know what to do! I couldn't let him just keep walking…it's Jake."

Before continuing on with his story I saw Jacob's hand move. Alisia was blushing and I couldn't be certain, but I thought I saw Jacob squeeze her hand. What was going on here?

So Jacob explained how Alisia called his name and he asked her how she knew him. She just broke down and told him everything. Why? She said that she was so relieved to see that he was alright, after reading _Eclipse_ she had been worried.

I put my head in my hands. This could ruin everything. If Edward was to come here, than he would read Jacob's thought and see that we knew everything. Wait, he could read our thoughts too. I was so confused. I couldn't see the harm in Jacob knowing, but it just didn't settle right. He was a character, and now a character who knew that he was a character. I couldn't think anymore.

"Ok Jake…you sure do talk a lot, and yet you never once explained your reaction to this," I became desperate, "what are you going to do? Are you going to run and tell Jasper…I mean the Cullens that we know everything and get us killed, or WORSE, have the Cullens move away?" By the end of the sentence I was practically screaming.

"Um…" was all Jake said at first, "Well, for one, I think it's sweet that I'm in a book. A little weird, but I don't have to break my packs rules and you guys already know what I am and everything about me," he paused to quickly glance towards Alisia, despite my anger I felt a twinge of happiness when I saw the look she returned him, "In the past year I found out one that I'm a werewolf, two that vampire really do exist, learning that there is a book about our lives isn't too surprising anymore." He yawned and leaned back in his seat.

"AND?" I screeched. He jumped.

"Oh yeah, you must not pay any attention when you read."

"WH-"

"Kate, do you really think I would want to help those leeches out by telling them that you guys know their dirty little secret? I would rather one of you slip and give them a little scare."

He was unfathomable, annoying, rude and stubborn. Yet there was Alisia making googly eyes at him. Damn, why did _I_ have to love the one who's already taken.

"Hey Jacob, can you give me and Kate some girl time?" Alisia asked sweetly. Jacob gave me a hard stare which I returned before leaving, "Oh Kate!" Alisia squealed.

I smiled weakly. I knew everything she was about to say. I knew she was going to tell me about how her and Jacob met and the just clicked and how she was able to confide in him. I knew she would tell me how happy she was because he was actually showed interest. I knew all this, and yet I couldn't force myself to be as happy for her as I should.

I was jealous.

I fought tears thinking about Jasper. Alisia saw this.

"Hey, are you gonna be ok?" She asked quietly.

"I'm so sorry Alisia. If it would have been any other day I would be screaming and jumping up and down with you. I mean…wow…you and Jake…"

"It isn't like that…" she trailed off, standing up, "well, not yet at least. He is definitely not over Bella, but I know that I can help him get over her," she sighed, sitting back down, "He promised not to say anything to any of the Cullens. He also said that he doesn't think Edward and Bella will be coming here, he thinks she's being changed. He told me a lot actually."

She went on to list the possibilities Jake had come up with. He said that he thinks Alice is still with Edward and Bella to make sure that Bella won't slip up. He thinks that Esme and Emmett came here because they didn't have much to do with the transformation. Alisia said he got pretty upset when he told her that he thinks the Cullen's are splitting up for a while to give Bella and Edward their "time alone."

Jake's ideas seemed pretty accurate but I didn't care anymore. Alice would be here soon, that's all that really mattered.

"Kate, did you hear me?" Alisia asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Ok well, I'll talk to you later I guess. Jake and I are going to get some food." She was aggravated with me, I could tell. She stormed out of the house leaving me alone.


	16. A notso annoying call

**Author's note: So sorry for the delay. I had some major writers block, but I got some more ideas so, I should be updating more regularly. I don't own Twilight or the characters in it. Review please!! let me know if you have any suggestions too!!**

I didn't sleep well that night.

I woke up the next morning after about three hours of sleep. It was Saturday, so it didn't matter. Sometime during the night I had a change of heart. I decided to stop pitying myself, because quite frankly, it wasn't my style. I picked up my cell phone dialing Alisia's number.

"I was wondering when you were going to call," Alisia said before I got the chance to even say hello.

"Can I come over?" I asked, worried she was going to still be mad at me.

"Do you even have to ask?"

I told my parents that I needed to get some homework done at Alisia's and made my way over.

I walked in her house and into her bedroom where I found her reading _New Moon_.

I laughed, "How could you even read that, when we are pretty much _living_ the fourth book?"

We both started laughing then, unable to stop. All of the tension from the day before faded, and I realized why we were such good friends.

"I missed Jake," she choked out, the giggles starting to finally die down, "You know, I never even thought of that. Maybe you should start writing _Breaking Dawn_, you know you're capable."

I thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe some other time."

"Kate, what are you going to do about Jasper?" Alisia quietly asked, fidgeting with her ponytail.

"I'll tell you what I'm not going to do," I paused, thumbing through the pages of _New Moon_, "I'm not going to go down without a fight. I think that if you love someone, you can't just let them go."

"And Alice?"

"Listen. If Jasper loves Alice, and doesn't like me, then fine, I gave it a shot. So whatever happens, happens I guess. I just know I can't give up." I said it all a little louder then necessary. Alisia nodded with a smile on her face.

"That's my girl," she said calmly, "I was wondering when you would come to your senses."

We both laughed again, this time we didn't stop for a long time. I finally went home about three hours later.

At around two o'clock my cell phone rang. It was Alisia.

"Hey what's up?" I asked, excited to hear anything new with Jake.

"Not too much," a deep male voice answered back.

"Jake?" I said his name with a little more bitterness than I intended but he didn't seem to notice.

"So I hear you love a leech. What is with you people?" He laughed, "I'm just kidding," he said quickly before I had a chance to hang up. This kid is annoying.

"What do you want Jake? Where is Alisia anyway?"

"Just get in your car and drive up to the book store."

"Is that where you two are?" I asked confused.

I got my keys nevertheless and got in my car.

"Well we were going to, we still might, I don't know." He stuttered out.

"Jake, let's try complete sentences." Sarcasm was dripping from my mouth. I couldn't help it.

"Just get up there."

Click.

He hung up. I contemplated not going, but my curiosity got the better of me.

The drive was about ten minutes. I remembered about halfway there that I looked like utter crap.

When I got there, I searched up and down the aisles for Alisia, no luck.

I decided to check out the historical section. I wanted to look up some more info about the civil war.

I walked into the aisle where the war books were I saw a pale, blond haired god standing there with a pile of books in his hands.

All of my aggravation with Jacob Black vanished instantly.

"Jasper?"

He turned around, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"Wow! Kate, what are you doing here?" He asked, moving closer to me.

I thought for a second he was going to hug me but he looked down at all of the books he had, frowning a bit.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." I said slyly, pulling out a book from the shelf.

"_Battle Cry of Freedom_? Do you have a school project?" He said, grabbing the book from me.

I blushed when his finger touched my wrist.

"Promise not to laugh?" I asked. He nodded looking skeptical, "I'm a dork, but I really like reading about war, especially the civil war." I looked up at him.

He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the book, but I could tell he was pleased.

"I don't think you are a dork," he muttered handing me the book back, "I want you to meet someone, come on." He said, ushering me towards the back of the store.

We were heading towards the section with medical books, I knew who he wanted me to meet.

There was Carlisle, he looked confused as Jasper and I walked towards him side by side. Jasper looked down at me, his eyes smoldering for a moment. When I looked at Carlisle again, I knew he had seen the look Jasper had given me. His mouth was hanging open in shock, but his eyes seemed to hold understanding.

"Carlisle, I want you to meet someone." Jasper said, his hand lightly grazing my shoulder as he steered me closer to Carlisle.

"Hi I'm Carlisle, are you Kate?" He asked holding out his hand.

I shook it enthusiastically. I couldn't believe he knew who I was. This meant that either Emmett or Jasper has talked about me. I suppose Rosalie could have mentioned my name, but I haven't spoken to her before.

"Yep, that's me." I chirped.

"Thank you for making my boys feel so welcome. It's hard switching schools."

I nodded happily, nudging Jasper playfully in the side.

"I think they are doing a good job making the switch."

I was desperately searching my mind for something to ask Jasper to do, something he would enjoy.

"Hey Jasper?" The question hung in the air. I tried to keep my nerves concealed, both for my sake and his.

"Yes?"  
"What are you doing after this?"


	17. Call me

**Authors note: sorry it took so long. I do not own twilight nor the characters from twilight. review please:)**

_"Hey Jasper?" The question hung in the air. I tried to keep my nerves concealed, both for my sake and his._

_"Yes?"  
"What are you doing after this?"_

He stepped in front of me so fast I almost crashed into him. He smirked, his golden eyes filled with amusement.

"It depends on what we are going to do." His voice was sweet like honey. I couldn't help but see a sexual innuendo in what he said.

My face was growing hot, I knew I was blushing profusely. I had to concentrate very hard on breathing.

"What do you want to do?" I whispered looking up at him. He was definitely feeling the after effects of my emotions. He had a dazed look on his face, but his eyes showed desire. He seemed to snap out of it when I spoke, and so did I, "I mean, umm…well I was going to go up to the lake for a swim." I paused, "Would you like to come?"

I braced myself for his refusal. It was dumb of me to think he would want to risk slipping up just to hang out with me. I felt a frown creeping up on me, I bit down on my lip. I wanted to just walk away, and save some of my dignity.

"I do want to. I don't know that I can though." He was whispering for some reason. When I looked up, he was only about two inches from my face.

"I understand." I smiled weakly as he took out his cell phone.

"What's your number?"

I took his phone and saved my number in his contacts. I handed his phone back to him, lightly brushing my finger on the palm of his ivory hand. He closed his eyes for longer than needed to blink, but not long enough for me to know if he enjoyed the touch or not.

"Call me." I sang out as I left the store.

Back at my house I sat in the family room. My mom was watching her favorite reality show, and though I stared intently at the screen, I didn't hear or see what was going on.

"Mom, I might be going up to the lake, is that ok?" I asked my mom, fidgeting with the necklace I was wearing.

"With who?" She yawned, not really interested in what I was saying.

"A guy from school, maybe. I don't know if he will call." I glanced over at her, but she wasn't looking at me. I shrugged happy that she didn't ask too many questions.

I went upstairs, bored with the TV and stood in the bathroom. My brown hair lacked any life whatsoever, so I pulled it into a messy bun. I applied just a little bit of waterproof mascara and put on my cutest bathing suit. I was trying to find my little dress to throw over my bathing suit when I heard my phone buzzing from the bathroom.

1 missed call.

I couldn't believe I missed his call, if it was even him who called me. I dialed the number that showed up on the screen, my nerves seemed to be attacking my lungs, I couldn't breath steadily.

"Hello?" Oh it was Jasper who called, "Hello?" Oh wait, he's talking to me.

"Hi, um, is this Jasper?" I heard him chuckle from the other end.

"yes, this is him, so where do you live?" He asked nonchalantly. Event over the phone his voice left me struggling to catch my breath.

I let out a fake cough to cover my sharp inhale.

"I live on River, do you know where that is?"

"I should be able to find it. I'll be there soon."

"Ok, see you in a bit." I couldn't hide my happiness.

"Hey wait. Who else is coming?" He asked right as I was about to hang up. I felt my brow crinkle. I didn't know what the right answer was, so I went with the truth.  
"Well, it was just going to be me, but if you have anyone else in mind, they could come too…" I trailed off, there was silence on the other end. I waited anxiously for his response.

"Yeah, ok. I mean, no. It's um…it's alright if it's just me and you." There was hesitation in his voice. I couldn't tell if it had to do with his difficulty to control his diet or if it had to do with Alice.

I watched out my window for the next 15 minutes, waiting for any sign of Jasper. If I saw any car driving down my street, I would jump up and run to the door, only to see the car pass. Jasper never asked which house was mine, I wondered if I should call him back.

At around 6:15 I saw a monstrous jeep driving down my road. My heart leaped. A jeep this big had to be Jasper. Emmett had a jeep just like it described in the Twilight books, this was definitely it. It pulled in my driveway and I tried to refrain myself from sprinting out into the driveway. I walked slowly instead, with a beach bag full of towels. It was overcast and soon the sun would set completely, but Jasper's skin seemed to have a slight shimmer to it.

"So who's driving?" I asked, unable to stop smiling.


End file.
